Update:Behind the Scenes - March (2006)
March brings new perils to RuneScape with two updates to the Myreque storyline. The vampires of Morytania are once again hungry, and their lifeless eyes are transfixed on the village of Burgh De Rott. The locals are pale and restless and have little left to give, but what can be done against this vile oppressor? With many of the residents packing up and leaving, it won't take long until all the life has been sucked out of Morytania. Perhaps the Myreque have an answer and maybe, just maybe, you could help to bring some hope to those desperately in need. The second of the Myreque updates is a journey-making minigame. With life becoming unbearable for the majority of the residents, many want to leave and seek out a better life on the other side of the Salve. Adventurers willing to accompany frightened villagers through the perilous Mort Myre swamps will be rewarded, but the challenge is great! Will you take the quick but dangerous path, or do you fancy the longer (but potentially less risky) scenic route? The choice is yours. Various rewards await those brave enough to try. With the coming of spring, several new shoots of life can be seen in even the strangest of places. Fairies in Zanaris will have to watch out, for this month the Zygomite season starts. These clever beasts bury themselves beneath the surface, leaving only their mushroom-shaped scalps showing at the top, twitching in excitement. Unsuspecting fairies are soon lured in by this appetising sight and then WHAM... it's all over. Have a chat with your local slayer master for more information when it becomes available. Fairies aren't the only things worried about what lurks underneath this month. Wyson, the Falador Park gardener, has heard strange rumblings and is worried that the special 'power-gro' formula he bought from the elemental magi has had unexpected side-effects on one of the locals. This monster isn't quite as tough as our more recent team-based multiway combat updates, but keen farmers might be interested in its drops. As part of our continuing commitment to speed up travel in our ever-growing world, we bring you canoes. Using your woodcutting skill, you will be able to fashion various qualities of floating apparatus to sail (or just float badly) down the River Lum. This will make travel from Edgeville to Lumbridge considerably easier and far more picturesque. Another random event will also be popping up and asking players to help a rather confused gravedigger. He can't quite seem to match up the right box to the right headstone. Can you help? New clothes and emotes will wait for those that can. More readers' letters will also be answered this month. This time we will be talking to such dignitaries as the Makeover Mage, asking him (or her?) where her (or his?) magical powers come from and also King Vargas about his adventures in the Icelands. Keep those letters coming in - Postie Pete has been given a new lease of life, and will be delving far deeper than anyone has ever delved before! Eeeek! Also this month, as those who have been counting will be aware, we will be releasing our hundredth quest - a sequel to our first ever quest, Cook's Assistant. We don't want to say too much about it, but it is one of the largest quests released so far in RuneScape's history, if not the largest, with a large percentage of our content development team having worked on it especially. This quest has been written in such a way that almost every single member will be able to enjoy the beginning of the quest and its early benefits... but only the best of the best when it comes to quests will be able to fully enjoy all its rewards. And what rewards they are, with access to new areas, new weapons, new armours, a variety of new foods to cook and eat, new methods of getting around RuneScape, new cat types, a new agility course, and (of course) lots of experience in a variety of skills! Each part of the quest may be completed separately from the rest and each has its own rewards, allowing everybody to 'cash in' in one way or another. As a final note, we will also be adding more mahogany and teak trees to the Kharazi Jungle and other remote areas of RuneScape. Good luck!